Field of the Invention
This application is generally directed towards furniture and, in particular, to chairs.
Description of Related Art
Conventional chairs typically include a chair seat and a backrest. The chair seat and backrest can be separate structures or part of a single structure. Most chairs are used by one person at a time. Chairs typically include legs to support the seat and backrest above a surface such as a floor. Chairs may be constructed from a wide variety of materials such as wood, metal, and molded plastic. Conventional chairs may have a wide variety of designs depending on factors such as intended use, ergonomics, and appearance. In addition, known chairs may have various functional considerations such as size, weight, durability, portability, and desired seating position.
Some known chairs may be stacked together to form an orderly group, which may facilitate transportation and storage. Conventional chairs may also be aligned to allow the chairs to be more conveniently transported and stored. Chairs that may be stacked together with other chairs may be referred to as “stacking chairs” or “stackable chairs” and these types of chairs are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches, and other locations where large groups of people meet. When needed for seating, stackable chairs may be positioned in an assortment of configurations and arrangements. When the stackable chairs are no longer needed for seating, they may be stacked for easy transportation and/or storage.
Folding chairs are also known and most folding chairs are lightweight, portable chairs that can be folded into a collapsed position. Folding chairs are generally used for seating in areas where permanent seating is not possible or practical. Folding chairs may be used during outdoor or indoor events such as performances, presentations and sporting events. Folding chairs may also be used in the home when extra seating is required for parties, card games, and temporary seating for guests.
Traditional folding chairs include folding chair legs that can pivot between folded or collapsed positions and unfolded or open positions. Disadvantageously, some known folding chairs are not very sturdy, strong, durable or well-made. In addition, some known folding chairs are difficult to use and may be challenging to secure in the use or collapsed positions. These problems may be especially difficult for chairs that are lightweight and comparatively inexpensive.
Conventional folding chairs also may not be able to support a large amount of weight or force. Further, conventional folding chairs may be rather time-consuming to manufacture and assemble. For example, known folding chairs may include a number of discrete parts that must be carefully assembled, which can undesirably increase the time required to manufacture the chairs.
Folding chairs are often stored in the collapsed position in a stack or row. While traditional folding chairs may save a significant amount of space by allowing the collapsed chairs to be placed in a stack or row, these chairs may still require a considerable amount of space even in the collapsed position. This may make it difficult, inconvenient, or impossible to store a number of chairs in an area of a particular size.
Chairs may include padding and/or may be constructed from relatively flexible materials, such as wicker, which may make the chair more comfortable to use, especially over long periods of time. Additionally, some chairs may include contoured chair seats and/or backrests for increased comfort of the user. Disadvantageously, flexible materials and contoured seats may undesirably increase costs and expenses. Moreover, features that increase comfort in conventional chairs often detract from functionality related to the use of the chair. For instance, use of flexible materials may reduce structural stability of the chair. Additionally, such features may increase overall dimensions of the chair, which may reduce functionality of the chair in the collapsed position.